This invention relates to alkoxy substituted benzofuran carboxylic acids, their esters and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts which are useful as hypolipidemic agents.
Saturated lower alkoxy substituted benzofuran carboxylic acids and esters are known. For example, such methoxy or ethoxy substituted acids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,094, 3,751,430, 3,761,494 and 3,843,797 as well as Belgian Pat. No. 758,955 (French Pat. No. 2,073,349) and British Pat. Nos. 1,304,108 and 1,325,211. Such compounds containing alkoxy substituents having up to 6 or 7 carbon atoms are disclosed, e.g., in British Pat. No. 1,008,260 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,399. None of these compounds is disclosed as having hypolipidemic activity.